Cheese Cake (TaoRisKrisTao)
by Jin Ki Tao
Summary: Cheese Cake, Tao and Kris (?) LOL TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao


**Title : Cheese Cake**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao (Tao) and Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**

**Disclaimer : Sment and their parents Mr and Mrs Huang/Wu**

**Warning : BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

07:00AM China 

Mungkin terdengar klasik, di hari minggu adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk memanjakan diri dirumah dengan bantal guling yang empuk dan selembar selimut yang hangat, tapi tidak bagi pemuda yang satu ini, setiap pagi, tepat pukul 06:30 AM dia pasti sudah bersiap untuk berburu buruannya, oh tidak, tentu saja itu hanya bercanda, kalian akan tahu nantinya, yang jelas ia harus berlari kencang saat ini, takut kehabisan karena ia telat 30 menit dari biasanya

"Hosh! Hosh! Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Seorang pemuda manis yang kita bicarakan tadi terus berlari seakan mengejar waktu yang tak mungkin akan berhenti atau sekedar memperlambat detiknya saja  
>Ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf kepada orang-orang yang ia tabrak saat ia berlari<p>

'Sial, aku bisa kehabisan! Semoga masih sempat!'

'Kling' bunyi bell pintu kafe berbunyi tanda adanya pengunjung datang  
>Pemuda itu 'Zitao' namanya segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dengan nafas terengah-engah tanda ia benar-benar berlari kencang tadi<p>

'Bingo! Syukurlah perjuanganku tak sia-sia'

Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri meja kasir, tak menghiraukan seorang laki-laki disampingnya yang berdiri menjulang  
>"Aku-"<br>"Aku pesan cheese cake dan americano" dan perjuangan Zitao sia-sia  
>'Orang ini sudah merebut Cheese Cakeku' teriak batin Tao tak terima, miris<p>

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya orang yang disampingnya, suaranya berat dan serak, apa dia seorang Om om?

"Ah, tidak! Permisi" ia harus segera pergi, tidak mau melihat tampang atau bahkan saat dimana cheese cake nya dimakan oleh om-om itu! Huh! Hari ini ia sedang tidak beruntung

Ia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan lesu, tidak peduli untuk menatap kedepan, yang jelas moodnya saat ini sedang memburuk, memburuk karna jatah kue yang tak ia dapat

"Kau mau?" Suara seseorang memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepala dan berbalik menghadap siapa orang yang bertanya

Tepat didepannya ada seorang pria

'pirang, tinggi yang terlewat batas, hidung yang mancung sempurna, ah! Apa dia orang asing? Tapi kan dia berbicara bahasa china, lagipula apa yang dia tawarkan padaku hingga menanyakanku mau atau tidak?' Batin Tao sambil mengamati tiap inchi wajah pria tersebut.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan bertanya Zitao, ia mengacungkan sekantong plastik?

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada sang pemberi dan mengambil dan membuka isi dari kantong plastik tersebut

_'Cheese cake?' _

_**Loading...**_

_**Loading...**_

_**Loading **_

_****_  
>Ia tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi kue ini mirip sekali dengan cheese cake yang sering ia beli dan yang ia incar tadi<p>

"Untukmu, kau menyukainya kan?"

_'Heh?'_

Sebentar, sebentar! Kenapa suaranya mirip dengan om-om yang tadi merebut -ralat- membeli cheese cake terakhirnya? Apa jangan-jangan?

"Kau seorang om-om penggoda anak sekolah ya paman?" Tanya Zitao polos dan sedikit takut

"Apa aku setua itu?" Tanyanya  
>Hm..tampang sih tidak, tapi suaranya sangat berat, hampir sama seperti Ayah Zitao, jadi?<p>

"Ti- tidak, maafkan aku, habisnya suaramu berat seperti ayahku, emm...gege?"  
>Pria tersebut tersenyum saat mendengar Zitao memanggilnya gege<p>

"Aku menyukainya" kata si pirang

"Heh?" Zitao bingung kembali  
>"Maksudku aku menyukai panggilan itu, errr aku Kris, kau? Jelasnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung saat memperkenalkan diri<br>Hei! Kenapa harus canggung?!

"Huang Zi Tao! Kris ge bisa panggil aku Tao, Zitao atau panda! Hihi lihat mataku, seperti panda kan?" Zitao tak menyadari seorang yang diajaknya berkomunikasi sedang menahan gemas akan tindakannya yang polos dan ceria

"Ya, kau seperti panda, lucu dan manis"

Zitao tersipu olehnya

"A-ah! Kris ge terimakasih untuk cheese cakenya! Tapi darimana gege tahu jika aku suka Cheese cake ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan gege?"

Oh Kris rasa ini kesempatan yang bagus, untuk...

"Err sebenarnya karena takut kehabisan aku membelinya untukmu karena kau belum datang seperti biasanya, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu dan aku menyukaimu, Jadilah kekasihku!"

Well, itulah cara seorang Wu Yi Fan atau Kris, lembut tapi identik dengan pemaksaan(?) HAHAHAHAHAHA

**END**


End file.
